


You've Got That Something

by Taimat



Series: cuddledemon!Cole [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/pseuds/Taimat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krem is injured on an away mission. Once he's back at Skyhold, Cole takes care of him. And when Cole's fears threaten to get the better of them, Krem returns the favor. This is about Krem and Cole, caring for each other in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got That Something

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been working on this for what feels like ages, partly because I didn't want to cock it up, and partly because it was nearly writing itself and didn't want to stop. The rating takes a sharp swing upward, and if that's not your bag, I apologize. It just…happened. But hopefully this retains the atmosphere of the previous stories! There are also lots of feelings and hopefully lots of cute things and character/relationship development.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, you lovely people! Your comments have been so encouraging and really make me feel so happy and accomplished. Thank you all~

As it turned out, Krem wasn't able to see the bed frame until much later. He'd been away on an operation, at the request of the Inquisitor, and so he hadn't been around when it was brought in and assembled.

On the journey back, he nursed a wound that was sure to become a new scar and daydreamed longingly of the bed that might be there, and about the comforting embrace that was awaiting him, bed or no.

"You're getting that look again," Bull growled from beside him.

Krem huffed. "You can't even see me from over here, you big lug."

The Iron Bull turned with an unabashed grin on his face. "I don't have to. I can hear you practically sighing with every breath."

"If I weren't currently bleeding out, I'd come over there and smack you."

Bull just threw his head back and laughed. "Come on, boys. Let's make it back before nightfall so we can get Krem here to his nursemaid." He nudged the horse a bit faster, and it snorted and picked up the pace through the snow.

A ripple of laughter echoed around them as the rest of the Chargers joined in, and Krem groaned, both in pain and exasperation. "I hate you all."

To his right, Skinner was mumbling to himself and rummaging through his pack, probably looking for something else to slather onto Krem's leg.

To his left, Dalish blew him a kiss.

He stuck his tongue out at her.

~~~~~~~

What felt like ages later, the horses' hooves finally clacked against stone, and the welcoming sound of the gate being raised made Krem sit up a little straighter, his leg twinging in pain. Damn rogue had managed to catch him just behind the knee. Before he'd been obliterated by Bull. But his parting gift hurt like a bitch and had bled a lot more than Krem was really comfortable with. It would be a relief to lie down and take a breather.

For all of his banter earlier, Bull had been keeping a close watch on him, Krem knew. If he'd asked for a break, they would have taken one, but Krem couldn't see how more time spent traveling would be an improvement over a hot bath and soft sheets at Skyhold. They'd cleaned and bandaged it as well as they could, but being on the road meant that there was only so much they could do. Travel didn't much agree with healing wounds.

He was completely unsurprised to find Cole waiting for them, despite the late hour.

Krem let Bull half drag him off his horse, as there was no real way to dismount without causing himself an unnecessary amount of pain, and Cole was at his side in an instant.

"You're hurting. How can I help?"

Just his voice was soothing, and Krem leaned toward him. Only Bull's grip kept him from collapsing onto the boy, and the world shifted as he found himself swung upwards into strong qunari arms.

"Ow! What--"

"Up you get." Bull ignored his question completely, instead focusing on the little blond. "Where to?"

Cole hummed, one hand reaching out to take Krem's for a moment. "The baths. I'll make sure one is empty."

And then he was gone, disappearing as he darted off into the crowd.

"Does that ever freak you out?"

Krem could feel Bull's voice vibrating through him, and he tried to shrug.

"You get used to it. And I can't decide if this hold you've got me in is better or worse than trying to walk. Fucking painful."

"It's definitely faster. The sooner we get you to wherever Cole has in mind, the sooner we can get that cleaned up and dressed properly."

Grumbling, Krem conceded that Bull had a point and did his best to bite down on the whimpers. Bull, to his credit, was as gentle as could be managed.

The heat of the baths alone was comforting. While they would have been bright with sunlight during the day, at this hour, the lamps flickered soothingly.

Cole reappeared the moment they entered the room, basket in hand.

"I'm sorry we couldn't use the Inquisitor's private bath. He and Dorian are busy, and I didn't want to interrupt."

Bull's laughter echoed across the surrounding stone, louder than his footfalls as he followed the blond through the room. A door at the end was ajar, and true to his word, Cole had snagged an unoccupied bath. The water was already pouring in, steaming after being heated by the boiler, and Krem nearly groaned in anticipation.

Bull sat him down on a bench, then set to tugging Krem's armor off, freeing up his legs first. Krem was narrowing his eyes at the bandage already wrapped around his wound, checking to see how well it had held up and trying to gauge how new the bloodstains on it were, when Cole spoke up.

"Can I help? Or should I go?"

Bull froze in his attentions to Krem, looking up and gazing sharply at his lieutenant, who coughed.

"I, uh… Fuck." Krem couldn't look away from Bull's gaze, however, looking for answers and reassurances that the other man wasn't giving him.

"Seems I've miscalculated. So. Where do we go from here?" The qunari's voice was steady, and Krem wished for a fraction of his nerve.

He no longer worried, or even thought that much, really, about the Chargers seeing him in whatever state of dress or undress he happened to be in. Maybe that was what happened when you became part of a family of misfits who were in each other's business constantly and in each other's space even more. They accepted everything about him, and he'd nearly forgotten what it was like to start over with this.

It wasn't like Cole didn't know. He did. They'd talked about it. But he'd never… They'd never… What if…

"Let me help." Cole's voice came softly, soothing over his frazzled emotions, and Krem let loose the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding.

"Yeah." It escaped in a sigh, releasing some of the tension with it, and Krem leaned into Cole, who carded one hand through Krem's hair.

"Cole, do you know what you're doing with this?" Krem's gut nearly froze at what Bull could mean, but of course, he needn't have worried. "Have you ever bandaged a wound before?"

"Yes. I have everything. I can do this. Please let me help." He was asking both of them. Asking them to trust him with this, and with everything it entailed.

The Iron Bull met Krem's eyes once more, and the qunari seemed to relax, finding whatever he had apparently been looking for. He grinned and rose, grunting a bit as he shook out his bad leg, and patted Krem on the shoulder.

"Come and get me if you need me. You know where I'll be."

"Yes," was Cole's only reply, and Krem squeezed The Bull's hand for a second in thanks. For everything.

"See you back at the tavern, chief."

"I'd better not. You damn well can't hobble there without me, and you gotta get some more blood in you before drinking with us again."

"You just don't want me to drink you under the table again, you big lightweight."

The Iron Bull chuckled and whacked him upside the head, only hard enough to send him further into Cole's arms.

"You're all talk. Not enough…action."

This last comment was accompanied by such an absurd eyebrow waggle that Krem's only recourse was to lob a bar of soap at the oaf's head as he left, laughing the whole way.

Without The Iron Bull's presence, though, Krem found himself winding up again.

"It's okay." Cole's lips were soft against his forehead, and Krem gave a desperate sort of noise before dragging the boy down, sealing their mouths together. Cole didn't protest at all, instead pressing closer while doing his best to keep himself balanced without putting weight on Krem's leg.

When the mercenary finally let him go with a gasp, Cole murmured, "Show me what to do."

And that was it, wasn't it? Krem was in control here. This was his decision, his body, and…he trusted Cole with it.

As soon as he'd thought it, the smile that broke over Cole's face made him shiver. He might've actually collapsed were he not already sitting.

"Thank you."

Maker, he needed to get himself under control before he did something ridiculous. Like cry.

"That would be okay, too."

Shaking his head against the prickle of tears, Krem shifted to grab Cole's hands, lifting them to his own shoulder.

"Can you see the buckle here?"

And from there, it was a nearly automatic series of instructions and touches that finally left Krem bereft of everything but his binder and smalls. Cole didn't say a word. He merely waited for Krem to come to a decision.

After long minutes passed, the blond volunteered, "Can I wash your hair?"

It was so innocuous that Krem just laughed in delight and relief. This was Cole. He already knew everything about everyone anyway.

"Not everything."

Krem shook his head again. "I don't know what it says about me that I'm actually getting used to you doing that."

Cole blinked at him. "Is that bad? I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you wonderful, ridiculous man."

Krem could feel Cole smiling into the kiss, and the hands at his shoulders trembled a little. When he pulled away, he was startled to find the pale blue eyes misting over.

"What's wrong? What did I do?"

In reply, Cole managed, "Is that how you see me?"

"Maker, look, I didn't mean it as a bad thing. I like ridiculous."

Cole shook his head so hard his hat nearly flew off. "No, not that. A man. You see that?"

With a sharp exhale, Krem's world seemed to shift, and suddenly he was part of a conversation that was somewhat familiar to him, but from the other side of the mirror.

"What else should I see? Could I see?" He raised a hand to Cole's cheek, and the boy nuzzled into it. And the baths, the pain in his leg, even his own state of undress faded away while Cole looked at him.

"I didn't use to be. I'm a spirit. Or a demon. Some people haven't decided."

Krem growled softly and pressed his lips to the tip of Cole's nose. "It doesn't matter what they think. All that matters is how you feel."

"What you think matters to me."

The dawning realization that Cole may have been nursing his own insecurities hit Krem in a slow roll, like being gradually crushed. He tried to find the right words, and in his haste, spilled them out in a rush between them.

"I think you're brave. And you're strong. And you're the most kind-hearted person I've ever met. And sometimes you're different from what I'm used to, but I like it. I like you. And it's hard for me to believe that such a gentle, sweet, absolutely fearsome man as you would be interested in me." He took a breath, and Cole didn't interrupt. "I know some people are afraid of you, and I know that sometimes, you're afraid of yourself, but you're still here. Doing your best. And I… I'm glad."

It wasn't nearly enough, what he'd said. He wanted to get it all out. But even though more was fighting to free itself from his throat, it was like there was too much, and it was all getting stuck on the way out.

And then Cole kissed him, so passionately it made Krem groan, and he grabbed at the other man, trying to haul him into his lap and growing increasingly frustrated at Cole's reluctance.

"Your leg. I'll hurt you."

And he was right, but fuck, Krem just wanted to kiss him and touch him everywhere. Wanted to reassure himself that Cole was real and here and his.

"I am. Let me show you."

He helped Krem to his feet slowly and waited patiently while Krem tested putting weight on his injured leg. It wasn't a great idea, but he managed not to fall over while he slid off his smalls. And with a smirk, he raised one arm and gestured at the laces holding the supple leather closed. He refused to bathe in it, anyway. Bad for the leather, and all that.

"Wanna help me with this?"

Cole's fingers were quick and sure, and he lifted the binder free and laid it with Krem's armor, far away from the water. Turning back, he asked, "Can I join you? Or should I not?"

"I'd like that. Besides, I haven't gotten to see you properly naked, either."

"Oh, did you want to?" There was such a note of surprise in his voice that Krem assumed Cole either didn't understand the innuendo or didn't care, but then he was shucking off his clothing haphazardly, and Maker…

"Krem?" He sounded so nervous, and Krem had no idea why… Oh. Maybe because he was staring. Well.

"You're gorgeous. Perfect, even. Now grab your basket of goodies and help me clean this thing out. I think it's going numb, again."

Without another word, Cole dashed forward and wrapped an arm around Krem's waist, helping him slowly into the warm water before repositioning the basket to be within arm's reach and sinking into the bath himself.

"Fuck…" It was more of a drawn-out moan than anything else. "I wish we didn't have to hurry."

"Do we?" Cole's voice was closer than Krem had necessarily expected, but the following press of warm, wet skin against his side was far from unwelcome.

"Yeah. Shouldn't let this thing sit in the water."

"Okay." And then Cole was moving quickly, grabbing up handfuls of water and dumping them hurriedly onto Krem's head, wetting his hair.

Krem would've laughed, if he had wanted to risk snorting water.

Instead, he let the boy wash his hair like he'd asked while Krem busied himself washing other parts that he wasn't quite comfortable with Cole touching. Yet. Maybe.

Behind him, Cole let out a sound that was nearly a purr, and Krem shivered. So of course, Cole did it again.

"Stop it, you." Krem elbowed him half-heartedly.

"But you like it."

"Yeah, but I like my leg more, so we should really wait on that until I'm not about to lose a limb."

"Then it's okay later?"

And shit, the way Cole practically rolled against him shouldn't have been so distracting. But the fact of the matter was that, well…it was.

"Less talking. More washing."

Cole made a noise that was equal parts acquiescence and disappointment, and Krem sighed.

"Later. Probably."

He was rewarded with a soft kiss to his neck that ended in a nip that made Krem jump. But before he could ask…

"Varric's stories. Did you not like it?"

Krem snorted and splashed water back into Cole's face. The blond made an adorable squeaking noise before wiping his eyes and leaning back in. The feeling of breath on his neck was his only warning before that sweet mouth descended again, and Krem had to pull the boy back by the hair, panting.

"Leg first. Or I'm kicking you out."

"I'm sorry. I can't… I don't know… Sorry." Cole was shivering and drawing back, and once he was no longer pressed up against Krem, the Tevinter could see the flush that was spreading from his cheeks down his neck, down his--

He halted that thought right there. The last thing he needed was to be giving the kid ideas.

"It's okay, Cole. Just…medical emergencies. Sometimes you've got to balance what your body wants with what your body needs, and right now, I need some of that elfroot that I hope you've got packed away in there."

"You're not mad?" Even as he spoke, Cole was digging through the basket and laying out herbs and bottles and bandages, though he still trembled.

"Why the fuck would I be mad?"

"Because I want you."

And again with the world-shaking statements. Cole looked at him with wide, clear eyes, open and honest in a way that made Krem's throat start to constrict.

"Not mad." He swallowed hard. "Promise. Just help me with this first, yeah?"

Cole took a deep breath, then nodded. "Yes. I can help."

Between the two of them, they managed to shift around enough that Krem lounged back against the rim of the sunken tub with the heel of his injured leg propped up on the side so that Cole could dab at it with a cloth, rinsing out dirt from the journey and pieces of makeshift bandage. Krem registered the sharp smell of alcohol before closing his eyes hastily when Cole pressed a new cloth to the wound. It stung, but Cole worked fast, apologizing the whole way. And soon, he was smearing on some sort of paste that made the burn ease.

Krem cracked one eye open to watch. "What's that?"

"Dorian made it. He says it helps. Does it?"

"Yeah, it does." He was almost…surprised. But despite the initial distrust, Dorian was a decent guy, and if he'd been researching and whipping up something to make all of their lives easier, well…Krem wasn't going to argue. It was green and thick and felt like magic.

Which, he thought, it might possibly be.

He helped Cole wrap his knee back up in clean bandages, sealing in the paste, then lay back again. He couldn't put his leg in the tub anymore, but he could at least lounge awkwardly in the warm water while his…Cole washed up.

"Your turn. I'm not much use like this, but I'm damn well gonna watch."

Cole hummed and immediately sunk below the surface of the water, scrubbing quickly at his hair with one hand before emerging again, gasping. He seemed completely comfortable with Krem watching, and he lathered and rinsed while Krem's eyes idly tracked the soap bubbles sluicing down his sides. Smooth, long limbs went on for ages, lean and toned where Krem was thick and muscled, and he thought about pinning the rogue down. If he could catch him, that was. Surely Cole was faster, which Krem wasn't too proud to admit.

"You said…you said…" Cole was whining and clapping his hands over his ears like he was trying to block out Krem's thoughts. "I can't, I can't, I can't--" His voice was soft and pained, and when Krem reached out to touch him, Cole started, eyes wide and darkened.

With a growl, Krem heaved himself out of the water. There were things he wanted to do -- important things -- but he wanted to be a bit more comfortable. At least…this time. For now.

"I'm sorry! Don't go, please!"

Krem couldn't help but grin. He couldn't remember the last time someone had been so desperate for him.

"Just gonna dry off a bit before we do something about this."

Cole watched avidly while Krem rubbed himself down with a soft, dry cloth. He would've balked at the attention, but he knew Cole was watching him with desire, not judgement. He didn't ask the blond to help him with his binder, partly to give the pair of them time to calm down and partly because he knew it would be faster, as he'd had much more practice at this. Not that Cole couldn't do laces. He surely could. But--

"Don't be afraid."

"I'm not. Just…nerves."

Cole hummed a bit, clearly not really believing him, but he didn't say anything.

Krem took a deep breath. "So. Still interested?"

Cole nodded frantically, licking his lips. "Yes. What should I do?"

The baths weren't exactly made for this. Unless the pair of them were in the water, maybe, but since they couldn't do that…

"Dry off for me?"

Cole sprang out of the tub, spraying water as he went, and Krem laughed at his eagerness. His energy. It was so refreshing and encouraging.

It was easy enough to spread a drying cloth on the stone floor and lounge upon it, back against the wall and legs stretched out in front of him. Near the tub, Cole fidgeted, rubbing himself down in rapid bursts, interspersed with careful glances at Krem, like he was afraid he'd be scolded for doing so.

"Andraste's tits, get over here, Cole."

Still slightly damp, Cole's skin glistened a bit in the low light, and he came forward on shaky legs.

"What should I--"

"In my lap."

"But won't I--"

"If you're not straddling me in three seconds, I'm going to get off my ass and undo all of this work we've put into bandaging me up so nicely."

Cole made a soft noise and was down in an instant. This close, Krem could see the blond lashes framing his eyes and the rosy tint to his bottom lip where he kept biting it. He was still trembling as Krem stroked up his sides, breath stuttering in his chest.

"You okay?"

"Maybe? It's so…" He broke off with a cry as Krem's hand closed around him, head rolling back on his shoulders as his whole body jerked.

"Shh. Want the whole keep to hear you?" Krem was only half serious. Sure, there was probably someone else down here bathing, but really…it wasn't like sex never happened in here. But the last thing he wanted was for someone to try and bang the door down. It was all less than romantic for their first time, but he couldn't bring himself to care that much.

"Please, Krem. Oh."

Cole whimpered when Krem's grip tightened, moving up his shaft in a slow drag that had the boy panting. Long fingers clutched at his shoulders, and Cole's breath stirred his hair in another moan when Krem's free hand went to his ass -- partly to support him and partly because…well.

Lean muscle flexed beneath his palm, and he found himself teasing inward as his mouth kissed a path up Cole's throat. Maybe it was all too much, too fast. Maybe they shouldn't be doing this. What if Cole regretted it later?

"S-stop thinking. So loud." Cole's voice broke again on a moan as he tangled his fingers in Krem's hair, holding him close while the other man licked at his pulse. "Please. It's so good."

Cole was magnificent. He responded to Krem's touch, to his voice, to his very thoughts. With more than a bit of a grin, Krem brushed one finger over Cole's entrance.

"Is this okay?"

The affirmative yes that burst forth was somewhere between a gasp and a sob, and the hand that wasn't tangled in Krem's hair slapped solidly against the wall, supporting Cole's weight as the boy leaned forward, rocking his hips between both sensations.

"I wanna fuck you. I'd be so good to you, Cole." Krem shoved away the part of himself that wanted to say that this was wrong, that Cole was too young, that he was taking advantage. None of those things were true.

"Yes. Yes, Krem, please. Show me. Please." This last word looped over and over, fraying at Krem's control, and he shifted. Maker, he could feel the heat between his legs. The want that burned him up inside.

Cole was whimpering in his lap, thrusting into his fist and jerking particularly hard when Krem pressed against his opening, teasing but never penetrating.

He wondered if Cole would like that. He thought about pressing fingers inside him while sucking him down, about working him open while Cole begged for it. He thought about Cole bent in half, long legs pushed back and spread wide while Krem fucked him. He thought about Cole's orgasm, the boy lost in sensation and beautiful in his pleasure. And suddenly, that was a thing that had to happen as soon as possible. Cole needed to come. For him.

Cole's arms were wrapped so tightly about Krem that he couldn't see the other man's face. He could feel him, though. He could feel the way Cole's hips began to twitch erratically, occasionally freezing like all he could do was accept whatever Krem was giving him. He could feel Cole's breath against the side of his head, the sound of it so loud in his ear.

"Want that. I want that. Want you. Krem. Krem, I can't. It's so much."

"It's okay, Cole. You're doing so well. Everything's okay. Let it happen."

"I can see it. I want it."

His voice had gone all airy, which Krem took as a good sign, and his movements quickened into short strokes that had Cole wailing.

With a growl, Krem hauled the boy down to him, sealing their mouths and doing his best to muffle the noise. Cole kissed back hard, no finesse and all desire.

Krem was glad that Cole didn't actually pull his hair out when he came. Maker, but he was stronger than he looked. His grip on Krem's hair didn't slacken even as they both stilled, and Krem grew rapidly more alarmed when Cole didn't speak but began to shudder.

"Hey… You okay?"

He did his best to extract himself slowly, trying to be mindful of the come on his hand, but--

"Cole. Talk to me."

"Am I still me?"

"What? Cole, what's going on?"

When he could finally see the blond's face, his gut clenched at Cole's terrified expression. What had happened? It had seemed like Cole really wanted it. Had he made a horrible mistake?

"I'm not a demon, am I?"

Krem squinted at him. "What? No! You're exactly the same as you were before. Why would you think that?"

"I…I want. Krem, I want you." After admitting this, Cole ducked his head and shrank back, and Krem grabbed at him with both hands before he could do more than that.

"Cole. Cole, look at me."

Pale eyes rose to meet his, and Krem kissed Cole's nose just to watch them cross.

"That's a good thing. If we didn't both want each other, this wouldn't work."

"But it's so hot. Like I'm on fire."

"Me, too."

Cole whined and bit his lip, and Krem sighed, brushing at Cole's hair with his clean hand.

"What is it you want, Cole?"

"I want you."

"I told you, that's a good thing."

"But that's what desire demons do! They want people! And I don't want to be that!" His blue eyes began to water in fear and anger. "I won't be that!"

This was all going so wrong. Oh, Maker, what was he supposed to do…

Trying to mask his worry the best he could, Krem took a deep breath. So they'd hit a bump in the road. It was fine. They could handle this.

"Cole, what is it that you want to do with me?"

The rogue was silent for a while, so Krem leaned in to press gentle kisses to his shoulder until he was ready to speak.

"I want to do those things you were thinking about. I want to touch you. I want to hold you. I want to…to make you mine. I want you to be mine."

Krem was glad Cole couldn't see his soppy grin. He didn't want Cole to think he wasn't taking this seriously. He was, but damn. Faced with a confession like that, what else could he do?

"Why do you want that? Do you want to chain my soul? Devour me? Destroy me?"

"No!" Cole's yelp rang through the room as he tried to scramble backward. "No, never! I…I want to make you feel good, too!"

"So you can lure me in? Entrap me?"

"No, no, no!" The blond was nearly sobbing. "You're so good. Wonderful. And I want you to feel that. I want to make you feel special. But I don't want anyone else to make you feel like that. I want it to be me!"

Krem tried to tug Cole into a kiss at that point, but the other man struggled in his arms. It was only because of a pained hiss that Cole stilled, caught between concern and…everything else.

"Cole. Cole, that's fucking perfect." And if Cole could see his grin, well, maybe it would help convince him that his freaking out was completely unnecessary.

"I could hurt you! You can't let me become a demon!"

"You're not!" Krem actually laughed. Maker, what had he done to deserve this? It was ridiculous. And it also made him stupidly happy. Him. Cole wanted him. "Cole, it means you're human!"

Cole's movements stilled, and Krem was sure that if he could, he'd be feeling Cole rummaging around in his head. But if it helped, that was fine.

"It does?"

"Yes! For fuck's sake, Cole, I guess I can't speak for elves and dwarves and qunari, but that's how humans feel. It's completely normal and okay."

"But what if I can't control myself?"

"Sometimes, that can be really fun. But we can work on the control thing. You'll get used to it. The wanting." Cole was leaning back in again, like he was being drawn by the sheer power of Krem's words. "I want you, too. And I don't want anyone else doing this for you, either."

A glance between Cole's legs made the blond flush, and he swallowed. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for, now?" Krem let his head rest against the wall again, assured that Cole wasn't going to spring away at the first opportunity.

"I ruined it. You wanted it to be good."

One small mental leap later, Krem realized that Cole was talking about sex, and he laughed again.

"One more thing that makes you human. The first time is always awkward and weird. The second time is better."

Cole shifted in his lap, and Krem petted at him, very aware that they were both going to have to wipe themselves down again before getting dressed but not minding all that much.

"Would you want to again?"

"Of course, Cole. But let's get back to your room, first. It's gotta be loads more comfortable than this floor."

And if Cole did a lot more work than Krem did, wiping them down and dressing them and cleaning up the room, Krem didn't mention it. Whatever helped put his mind at ease. He was flashing back to the feeling of Cole in his hand. He'd felt so good…

"I'll go get The Iron Bull!" Cole nearly yelled before dashing off in a hurry, and Krem just leaned back and let him, still smiling to himself.

When Bull came to get him, the qunari's nostrils flared, and Krem knew. Krem knew he knew. And he hoped that the shake of his head was enough to convey--

"Nice going, Cole!"

Apparently not.

"You're happy." Cole blinked up at Bull, and Krem halfheartedly tried to hobble out before the conversation got more awkward or teasing.

"Of course I'm happy! It's about damn time, you two. And honestly, doesn't he make the greatest noises when he comes?"

Krem was too shocked by the bold statement to do more than turn and stare, but Cole didn't seem to have that problem.

"I don't know. He said we have to get to my room, first. And that it's normal for me to want him. So I'm going to not worry anymore."

Bull shook his head and chuckled. "You've been busy. Well don't let me stand in your way!"

And with that, Bull swept Krem back up into his arms, ignoring the smaller man's grumbles.

"I'll send someone down for the armor later. And stop pouting, Krem. I've spent way too many nights bunking with my team not to know what all of you sound like. Can't say I'm particularly happy about it, though. Fucking weird, some of it."

Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks, his eye swiveling to focus on Cole.

"Did you just growl at me?"

For his part, Cole ducked his head, but he didn't silence himself. "Quiet and soft, the wet sounds punctuated by gasps. You're happy for him. You're happy that he can do this now. There's no shame in it." He stared upward again, unwavering. "I don't want memories. I want him."

There was utter stillness for a moment, and then Bull grinned widely. "Holy fuck, Krem! Who knew the kid had it in him?"

And he continued to stride, even more quickly, out of the baths and toward the tavern.

Krem was reeling.

"I think I've died. Am I dead?"

"How's your leg?"

"Still hurts."

"Then you're not dead. Pretty sure you couldn't feel anything if you were."

"Then I'm dreaming."

"It's difficult for you to believe." Cole's voice was a gentle interjection, breaking up the banter just before Bull shoved the tavern door open with one shoulder.

Especially after the hushed darkness of the baths, the tavern seemed too loud, too bright, too much. But plastering on a smile, Krem gave a mock salute to the Chargers.

"Is he gonna make it?" came the yell across the room.

"Not getting rid of me that easily!" was Krem's reply. He craned his neck to make sure his voice carried over Bull's massive shoulders, but Bull didn't stop walking, taking the stairs in stride and being careful not to bang Krem's legs against anything.

As soon as they were out of sight, Krem sagged in Bull's hold. "Thanks, chief."

"Hey, who am I to get in the way of rest and relaxation? And sex."

Krem didn't even bother snarking at him. "Just keep Stitches away for a while, yeah? Let him know I'm fixed up good and proper and resting or something."

"I'll do my best, but if you start caterwauling, there's not much I can do."

"Oh, does he do that?" Cole turned to look over his shoulder at them, one hand on the door to his room.

Krem made an indignant noise, but Bull just laughed, "Why don't you find out?" and nodded for Cole to open the door.

Cole complied and led them in, and Bull set Krem gently on his feet. The soft, pained whine the human made nearly drowned out Cole's gasp.

Nearly.

When Krem looked over, he saw The Iron Bull and Cole, silently staring at each other. Bull was wearing his smuggest grin, and Cole's lips were parted, cheeks beginning to flush again.

Oh. Oh, no.

"Maker, Bull, I know exactly what you're doing!" Krem tried to shove the qunari out of the room, but with only one good leg, it was rather ineffectual.

But then Cole was suddenly tugging at his clothes with a sense of urgency, and Bull's pleased laughter echoed through the room, muffled only slightly as he closed the door behind himself.

"Cole, I don't know what you were seeing, but--"

"Please, Krem. I want to make you feel good. I want it so much."

"What the fuck did Bull show you?" Krem was sure it was nothing…too extreme, but The Iron Bull was often lewd and graphic, and Krem really didn't want Cole to feel like he had to--

"Please! Let me, let me. I want to. Please let me, Krem."

Cole begging was entirely unfair, and Krem took a deep breath, grabbing at Cole's hands to try and figure out exactly what the boy wanted, first. Apparently their earlier conversation had opened the floodgates of Cole's desires, and Krem didn't want to get swept up in them too quickly.

"What do you want to do, Cole?"

"I want to taste you."

Oh.

When Krem didn't say anything, Cole continued, "I want to taste between your legs. I want to feel you in my mouth. I want to know what you--"

Krem had to clap a hand over Cole's mouth before his knees buckled.

"Okay. Okay. Shit. And that's really what you want? Bull didn't try to push you or anything?"

Cole shook his head, dislodging Krem's hand. "No. He showed me lots of things. Things he thought we'd enjoy."

Heat was pooling between Krem's legs again, and his breathing picked up.

"I want this, Krem. Please let me."

Krem couldn't take it, anymore. He dragged Cole close and kissed him, swallowing down the mewl the boy made. And oh, wasn't that a pretty sound?

So Cole did it again.

When they parted, Krem licked his lips. He knew his grin was lopsided and maybe a bit delirious, but that was okay. "I've never had a partner who could actually read my mind."

"I'm sorry. I can--"

"Shit, don't be sorry. It's kind of fucking amazing. Speaking of, this new bed you've got looks super comfortable. Why don't we go over there, instead?"

Cole's eyes seemed to darken, and his clever fingers made quick work of his own clothing before moving to Krem's. The next thing the mercenary was really aware of was the feeling of a soft mattress and plush blankets beneath him, and a warm, solid body on top of him. Cole's hands stroked up his sides and over his binder -- the one article of clothing he'd kept on -- and ended up fisted in his hair. Krem couldn't wait to have Cole under him, once his leg had healed up and could support his own weight properly, again.

"I want that, too. I want you to be inside me."

Krem groaned and couldn't help spreading his legs for Cole to writhe between. Even this conversation wasn't as difficult to have as it usually was.

"We'll need--"

"I'll get you one."

In between rolling their hips together and licking at Cole's neck, Krem managed, "It doesn't bother you?"

"N-no. Why would it?"

Hugging the boy almost hard enough to bruise, Krem just shook his head. "You're… I…"

Cole kissed him so he didn't have to find words.

Instead, Krem fumbled blindly for one of Cole's hands, since he was unwilling to stop kissing him, and started nudging it down between them. Once he'd realized what was going on, Cole, moaned and shifted eagerly. He wasted no time teasing, just brought two fingers down to rub at the heat building there.

"Shit!" Krem's head went back, and he arched into the sensation.

It was fast and intense, and Cole seemed to know where to touch without Krem saying anything. The blond was relentless. He didn't pause or ease up, and Krem jerked and cried out beneath him, his hips already rolling and chasing another orgasm even as the first continued to sing through him.

He tried to gasp out Cole's name, but his voice broke on a wail when Cole plunged those two fingers inside him, the way made slick and easy and so sensitive but so so good…

"Tell me what you want. Tell me what you need. I'm listening."

Maker. He really must've died. This couldn't be happening. It was so incredibly beyond anything he'd expected, and--

Cole rocked deeper, hitting that place inside that made Krem go boneless, and he stopped thinking about anything beyond what he was feeling. And what he wanted. Cole was giving it all to him, and Krem let him.

"Yes. Tell me what to do. You feel so good. Help me make you feel good."

Krem panted, voiceless, and shifted his hips to make Cole's thrusts more direct. Cole's hips were grinding against his leg as he moved, the entire gangly length of him more fluid and sensual than Krem would have expected. His gasps were hot and wet against Krem's collarbones, and Krem's grip on him shifted and slid through the sweat covering both of them.

He nearly tossed the boy clear off him during his second orgasm, but Cole clutched tightly to him and slowed his movements until he was nearly still while Krem's body convulsed around him. Whimpering, Krem managed to drag his eyes open, his view filled with Cole's enraptured expression. He couldn't seem to stop twitching, tightening every time Cole's fingers shifted inside of him, and when Cole licked his lips, just a flicker of pink tongue that made Krem buck upwards in anticipation, the mercenary groaned, words failing him.

Cole descended between his legs eagerly, and no sooner had he wrapped his lips around the hard bundle of nerves than Krem clapped a hand over his own mouth to stifle his yell. As before, Cole didn't tease. He sucked gently, tongue flicking at the tip caught between his lips, until Krem was pretty sure he was crying from how good it was. In response, Cole moaned against him, fingers curling and pressing firmly inside.

Krem drifted, his head feeling fuzzy, numb lips barely able to feel his own panting breaths. The entire world had narrowed down to this, and Cole was pushing him further, faster, and Krem went plummeting over the edge again with a cry that could surely be heard by the entirety of the tavern.

He was shivering, whimpering, and he was only barely aware of Cole's satisfied sigh as the boy brought himself off even as his other hand continued to move deep inside Krem.

With what seemed to be an extreme amount of effort, Krem managed to collect his thoughts enough to dislodge Cole's fingers from where they were continuing to stroke him. Cole made a questioning noise, but Krem couldn't answer. He threw a leg over Cole's own and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, but it was several minutes before he could find it in him to do more than twitch and just breathe.

"Holy fucking wow," was the first thing he said.

"You're so bright. Humming. I like it."

Krem groaned. "Feels like it. You…how?" He turned enough to meet Cole's gaze, which was unashamed and unwavering.

"I listened to you. Did I do it right?"

He couldn't help his laugh. "Fuck, yes. We might work on the merits and finer points of taking your time, but yeah. Yeah, Cole. You could tell, couldn't you?"

"I thought so, but I wanted to make sure. Sometimes it looked like you were hurting. You didn't want me to stop, though. So I didn't."

"If you'd stopped, I might've punched you."

"Okay."

Krem rolled his eyes at the tone and half-clambered on top of Cole. "Too serious. Way too serious for right now. You did great. And we should definitely do it again later. But now I need a nap, and we made your bed all gross. Got any extra sheets?"

Cole nodded and made to rise, but Krem threaded his fingers through the blond hair and tugged him back for a kiss, first.

"Now you can get up."

Cole gave him a soft smile before sliding off the mattress and heading toward a trunk that definitely had not been in the room before Krem had left with the rest of the Chargers.

"I bet that thing's full of fancy stuff."

"Perhaps. I haven't looked at everything. Josephine said I needed it."

Krem hummed and made to join Cole. Standing was a bit more difficult than he'd expected, however, what with his legs being all wobbly and the slight tremors, not to mention the injury that he'd nearly forgotten about, but he made it across the room all right.

A brief perusal confirmed that, yes, the bedding was more than decent, and Krem showed Cole how to line up the sheet, how to tuck and fold it just so, and then dragged him away from the bed for a quick wash before they clambered back onto it and messed the sheets up again anyway.

Wrapped up in soft fabric and a sated Cole, Krem sighed happily. It wasn't dawn yet, and he had no idea how far away sunrise was, but between his injury and the languor seeping into him, Krem decided that he was going to get loads of sleep no matter the hour.

He didn't remember falling asleep.

Upon waking, he was greeted by a tousled, sleepy Cole carefully supporting a tray as he made his way back onto the bed.

"Breakfast. Or maybe lunch? I'm not sure. Also there are notes."

Krem grumbled and struggled upward, hissing a bit when he tried to fold his legs under him. He promptly gave up and lounged on his side, gesturing for the letters so he could get the unpleasantness out of the way, first.

The first one was a note from Stitches, not asking so much as telling Krem that he'd be visiting later to check on him.

The second was covered in crude drawings that might've made him blush ten years ago, but now just made him laugh. Especially because they were surrounded by angry faces that had been scratched into the paper especially hard.

Cole made a questioning noise next to him and leaned over, sliding comfortably into Krem's space. Krem pressed a kiss to his cheek before answering.

"I think Sera wants us to be quieter."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Krem nibbled at the boy's lower lip just to watch his eyes darken.

Cole nearly dove forward, and Krem grabbed at the tray to keep it from tumbling off the bed, chuckling into the kiss.

"Slow down, slow down. We've got lots of time."

"Your friends want to know you're all right."

It took a moment for Krem to follow that train of thought, but he was getting better at it. "Brief interruption. Stitches'll check how my leg's doing and then be out of our hair."

"The others want to know, too."

"As much as I'd like to see them, I don't really feel like hauling my wounded ass up and down the stairs. And yes, I know it's my leg that's injured," he added before Cole could jump in. "Unless you want all of them traipsing up here, it can wait."

"I wouldn't mind."

Krem busied himself with kissing Cole while he thought, then decided, "I guess Bull would be fine. Maybe not everyone else. He's plenty capable of reporting back to the whole lot."

Cole nodded earnestly, then asked, "Should we eat?"

Grinning, Krem refrained from commenting, but he was certain Cole knew how happy the statement had made him. "Excellent idea. What've we got?"

The tray had been loaded with a selection of breads and cheeses, along with a delicious-looking bunch of grapes. Realizing how hungry he actually was, Krem tucked in eagerly, and with Cole copying him, the food didn't last long.

They were kissing idly, the tray having been abandoned on the floor some time ago, when the knock came.

"Open up, lovebirds! I kept him away as long as I could, but you know how he gets!"

The Iron Bull's announcement was punctuated with a dull thud that was probably Stitches swinging a pack into him, followed by a deep laugh.

"You've got two minutes to make yourselves decent, then I'm coming in no matter your state of undress."

That was Stitches, his tone saying that he was going to be listened to and would brook no arguments, and Krem sighed.

"Help me find my pants, would you?" he whispered into Cole's mouth. "And maybe get yours while you're at it."

They didn't have time to pull on anything more than that, but Krem couldn't bring himself to be all that bothered.

Until Bull let out a low whistle.

"What are… Oh, for the love of--" Krem quickly threw the bed sheet over Cole, draping him entirely in fabric. He hadn't even noticed the -- rather noticeable, admittedly -- red marks along Cole's hips and shoulders that were definitely a product of the night before.

Cole poked his head out, but kept the blanket about his shoulders like a makeshift cape. "Yes, it was."

A glance at Bull's face told Krem all he needed to know, and he waved one arm toward the door.

"That's it. I've changed my mind. Get out of my room, you giant pervert."

All he was granted as a response was a snort before Stitches was on him, rolling him over and shoving at his pant leg. Krem grumbled into his pillow when he heard Cole's hitch of breath.

"Damn it, chief, stop it."

But when he turned his head, it wasn't to find Bull's shit-eating grin. Instead, the pair were looking at each other with a seriousness that captured Krem's attention, stealing it away from the man who was muttering at him while unwrapping his leg. For what felt like entirely too long, the room was quiet except for the shift of cloth and the clink of bottles while Stitches cleaned and rebandaged, along with an occasional grunt from Krem.

He was watching Bull and Cole carefully. They were clearly having some kind of silent conversation, with Bull staring the spirit-human down while Cole nodded and shook his head at intervals. As he watched, Bull's face shifted into a clear expression of happiness. He was meant to see it, obviously, and when Bull's gaze met Krem's eyes, all of the worries he didn't even know he'd been holding onto seemed to lessen.

"See? You make it better." Cole's voice drifted through the room as he stepped lightly back to Krem's side, standing near the head of the bed so that he didn't get in Stitches' way, and Krem grabbed at his hand as soon as he was close enough.

"Looks like you're doing a good job, too," Bull rumbled.

"His bandaging could use some work, but it's passable, at least," was Stitches' contribution.

"You'd say that no matter who was doing it," Bull noted, and in his next breath, "We're all happy for you, Krem."

Krem couldn't have held back his smile if he'd tried.

"Thanks, chief. Me, too."


End file.
